Datei:Brave Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Brave by Sara Bareilles is featured in Frenemies, the ninth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Rachel and Santana. Santana and Rachel are excited as they're trying on her dresses for the photo shoot they are going to do for the New York Magazine when the song starts. Santana imagines Rachel posing for the photos with the Ziegfield Girls while they sing and Santana is shown being make up. When the song ends she returns to reality and realizes Rachel is asking her to get dressed. LYRICS: Santana: You can be amazing You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug You can be the outcast Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love Or you can start speaking up Rachel: Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do When they settle 'neath your skin Kept on the inside and no sunlight Sometimes the shadow wins But I wonder what would happen if you Rachel and Santana (with Ziegfield Girls): Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) I wanna see you be brave (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) I wanna see you be brave Rachel (with Santana): Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down By the enemy Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing Bow down to the mighty (Don't run, stop holding your tongue) Santana (with Rachel): Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live (Maybe one of these days you can let the light in) (Show me how big your brave is) Rachel and Santana (with Ziegfield Girls): Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) I wanna see you be brave (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) (I just wanna see you, ooh ooh) I wanna see you be brave Santana (with Rachel(: Innocence, your history of silence (Won't do you any good) (Did you think it would?) Rachel: Let your words be anything but empty Rachel and Santana (): Why don't you tell them the truth? Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out Honestly Rachel: I wanna see you be brave! Santana (with Ziegfield Girls): (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you) I wanna see you be brave! Rachel with Ziegfield Girls: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you Rachel and Santana: I just want to see you be brave! Ziegfeld Girls: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you (Santana: Oh, oh) I just wanna see you Santana and Rachel: I wanna see you be brave Kategorie:Videos